The Origin - Prequel of The Missing Pieces to Become a True Family
by Suariel
Summary: This is a story of how Hitsugaya and Karin fell in love before having Ren and Ai. Life of a shinigami isn't easy, especially for the daughter and the sister of Shiba Isshin a traitor to Soul society and the great hero of the winter war, Kurosaki Ichigo. How will Kurosaki Karin walk out of their shadows, will Hitsugaya be able to protect her from the danger that will appear soon?
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the Soul Society and Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th division is doing his usual work as a taichou working hard since his no good fukutaichou known as Matsumoto Rangiku has run off to god knows where. As the young taichou was working on his paperwork, the phone on his desk suddenly started to ring, he picked up the call and said "He-"

Before he could finish his greeting a happy voice called out to him and cut his greeting "AH! Taichou~?"

Hitsugaya suppressed a sigh as his eyebrows furrow together, "What is it Matsumoto?" He asked a bit tad annoyed

"Ah… How should I say this…" Matsumoto trailed off, Hitsugaya said nothing as he waits for his fukutaichou to finish her words but instead he heard other voices behind her. "Matsumoto where are you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oi! Toshiro!" Another voice called out which Hitsugaya grew tick marks immediately and supressed a sigh. "What do you want Kurosaki?" He asked

"Your sister? Hinamori Momo looks unwell… and it seems like she was dragged down here by Rangiku and to answer your question, she's in our world doing some shopping, dragging me and my twin sister Yuzu into her shopping spree" Another female voice explained to him. Hitsugaya's eyebrows raised a bit as more tick marks appeared above his head, "Understood, thanks for informing me" He replied as he cut the call off. He straightened his haori and walked out of the office thinking what on earth did Matsumoto call him in the first place.

* * *

"HELL NO! I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" Kurosaki Karin, younger sister of Kurosaki Ichigo yelled out as she tries to get away but to no avail due to Hinamori and her twin sister Yuzu were holding onto her arms. Matsumoto walked in front of her and held out a beautiful white halter dress with light blue swirl designs at the edge of the dress. To be honest Hinamori WAS feeling unwell but it was because she was cooped up in Soul Society for a long time and so Matsumoto dragged her out and which was another reason she felt unwell at the sudden commotion of Matsumoto dragging her out. Yuzu pouted and then a tick mark appeared and her eyes shined. "Come on Karin-chan! We're going to have to go to Christmas Prom soon" Yuzu stated out

"SO!? I'll go there in a suit!" Karin yelled out

"WHAT! NO!" The three girls that are trying Karin to try the dress on yelled out.

"It's time for you to be more feminine! And perhaps some guys from our school are here and will by chance to see you in this dress!" Yuzu reasoned

"LIKE I CARE!" Karin yelled back. Hinamori sighed and silently apologized as she gave Matsumoto a nod and Matsumoto nodded back, she then glanced at Yuzu who got her message and nodded as well. "3! 2!"

"Wait… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO DO!?"

"ONE!" At one both Hinamori and Yuzu pulled Karin into a closet for them to try out and Matsumoto handed them the dress and quickly closed the door and stood in front of it to prevent Karin from escaping.

* * *

Hitsugaya got the permission from Soutaichou to come to the world of the livings to get his good for nothing fukutaichou and his sister figure Hinamori Momo who just gotten better not too long ago after the war with Aizen and isn't completely well yet. Little did he know that Soutaichou has allowed Hinamori Momo to come to the world of the livings and with Matsumoto Rangiku as well as Kuchiki Rukia, but the three girls begged him not to tell him that for a certain reason that he doesn't know. Hitsugaya was in his gigai wearing his casual winter clothes that Urahara has prepared for him, he was walking in a shopping mall and caught many girls attention, some even tried to walk out to him but he gave them a cold glare and they walked away. He then saw his lazy fukutaichou humming as she was rummaging through a set of dresses of a store and so he walked towards her.

"MA-TSU-MO-TO" He called out her name with the tone of anger. Matsumoto stopped rummaging and saw her fuming taichou. "AH! Taichou! You came at the right time!" She called out happily ignoring the murderous aura that he is letting out, she looked back at the set of dresses and pulled out two different dresses.

"Ne ne taichou~ Which one looks better?" She held out a light blue one shoulder dress that reaches to the thigh in the front and at the back reaches to the leg with two 3D white and a bit of blue roses, one big and one small on the waist line. While on the other hand she held a simple crimson red chiffon gown in. Hitsugaya didn't want to choose but knowing his fukutaichou, if he doesn't choose one, then they won't be able to return to the Soul Society soon. He observed the two dresses and pointed at the shoulder dress. "That one" He replied cooly, Matsumoto smiled and quickly head to the fitting room. Hitsugaya sighed as he sat on one of the white sofas that the store has provided as he waited for his fukutaichou to come out.

A few minutes passed and he heard a familiar voice called out "NO!"

"Aww… Come on Karin-chan! You look beautiful in it!" Another familiar voice complimented her. He ignored the voices of the Kurosaki twins and continued to check some any news on his soul pager. Then out came Matsumoto and Hinamori, he then glanced up and opened his mouth to ask a question but couldn't voice it when Hinamori interrupted him.

"Ahem! Please look at her and voice your opinion!" She stated, and Matsumoto quickly used her hands to gesture someone to come out. Yuzu then came out holding onto Karin's wrist, Hitsugaya turned his attention to where the girls are pointing to, when he turned his attention over there his eyes widened at the sight and his mouth opened a bit.

There stood his long time crush Kurosaki Karin in the dress that he was told to choose and has hugged her curves. Karin looked away with a blush on her face and her hair was let loose and was placed on her right shoulder. Hitsugaya couldn't turn his attention on someone else or something else, his eyes were just glued onto Karin. Matsumoto and Hinamori were watching his reaction and they both smiled at his reaction and looked at each other and gave a thumbs up to each other and then at Yuzu who also gave a thumbs up.

"Can… Can you stop staring?" Karin asked annoyed, Hitsugaya blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, sorry about that… err…" He apologized and was looking for words to compliment her.

"I look ugly right?" Karin asked as she looked at the ground.

Hitsugaya's eyes went wide at what she asked and he stood up yelling "WHAT!? NO! YOU'RE ANYTHING BUT UGLY!" He quickly clasped his mouth, surprised that he said those words. Karin's eyes widened at his words and then looked up at him, they eyes locked onto one another, onyx meets turquoise. "I… Err…" Hitsugaya stuttered out with a faint blush on his face. "EXCUSE ME!" he yelled as he ran out of the store with a red face that he couldn't stop his blood rushing onto his face.

* * *

Once he was out and away from the shopping mall he panted a bit and leaned against a tree. He looked around and noticed that he has ran all the way to the park, he sighed and slid down and sat on the grass. His hands ran through his white locks as he looked up at the sky as the sight of Karin wearing the dress that he has chosen still fresh in his mind. ' _ **Oya oya? Seems like our little ice prince has fallen**_ ' a deep voice called out in his mind.

' _Shut up Hyorinmaru_ ' he replied as he closed his eyes to calm his beating heart to no avail.

 ** _Review please~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 2

Hitsugaya took a deep breath and walked back towards the shopping mall after a few moments. He went back to the same shop and saw Matsumoto, Hinamori and Yuzu looking at other clothes, he took another deep breath and walked towards them.

"Where's Kurosaki?" He asked, the three girls looked at him confusingly and both Matsumoto and Hinamori pointed at Yuzu, he shook his head and said "I mean the other Kurosaki" The girls' mouth formed an 'o' and Matsumoto said "Taichou! Just call her by her name otherwise it's confusing!"

Yuzu and Hinamori nodded in agreement and he just sweat dropped.

"Well… A guy from our class saw Karin-chan and asked her to have a private talk" Yuzu replied. When Hitsugaya heard this he nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket, ready to turn around and leave but was stopped when Hinamori grabbed hold onto his arm and he turned his head to look at her with his eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

"Shiro-chan! Why did you suddenly run off? Karin-chan was hurt by your actions" She asked.

"I… I just needed to get away who knows what the hell I will do next and its Hitsugaya taichou to you" He replied as he looked away. Hinamori pouted and Matsumoto then spoke up "Do you feel sorry for what you have done?"

Hitsugaya stayed silent and then slowly he nodded his head which wasn't visible to Hinamori and Yuzu but Matsumoto saw the small nod. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips and said "Then buy that dress for her as an apology!"

Hitsugaya looked at her baffled and opened up his mouth to speak but no words came out so he closed them again.

"Karin-chan never wear dresses, but if it's from you Hitsugaya-kun then I'm sure she will be more than happy to accept it and wear it for our Christmas prom," Yuzu said hoping that he will say yes. He looked down at the ground and debated what to do next. After a few minutes of thinking, he nodded, "Very well… I'll buy it, give me the dress" He fully faced the girls and they all let out a bright smile and Matsumoto handed him the dress and he walked towards the cashier with the dress in his arms.

* * *

As the cashier scanned the price she asked "Is this for your girlfriend?"

"N"

"YES!" Matsumoto and Hinamori screamed out for him before he could say no

"Then shall I wrap it up for you?"

"N-"

"YES PLEASE!" Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the two girls behind him while Yuzu just giggled at the sight. The cashier excused herself for a bit and went to the back room to grab some wrappers and ribbons, at that time Hitsugaya turned around and faced Matsumoto who was just checking out her nails as if nothing happened and Hinamori was having a conversation with Yuzu.

"Matsumoto, Hinamori, when we return to the Soul Society, I expect you two to be ready for any punishments that I will give you" He said as he gave his deadliest glare at the two women who just waved their hands as if nothing happened.

"Sorry for the wait, which wrappers should I use to wrap?" The cashier asked, Hitsugaya turned around again and looked at the blue, white and red wrappers. He sighed and pointed at the white wrapper, then he saw the ribbons that the cashier showed him next, there were red, green, blue and white. He then pointed at the blue one and the cashier nodded and started to wrap the box that contains the dress that he just bought.

After he received the item, he and the girls walked out together. Yuzu smiled and Hitsugaya noticed her appearance at how much she has changed, she has grown out her honey brown hair that reaches to her shoulders and saw that she has outgrown her child look face. He sighed as he held onto the beautifully wrapped box as they headed back to the Kurosaki residence. "Where is Karin-chan?" Hinamori asked.

"She might be back at home" Yuzu replied.

"I'm home" Yuzu called out as she opened the door to their house. "Welcome back Yuzu" A deep male voice called out as he walked to the entrance to greet Yuzu. His eyes widened at the sight of Hinamori, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

"MOMO!? RANGIKU!? TOSHIRO!?" He exclaimed.

Hitsugaya grew tick marks and looked at the orange haired male with a glare and said "It's Hitsugaya taichou!" Yuzu took off her shoes and walked into the house. "Is Karin-chan here?"

"Ah… Yeah, she just came back, but something is wrong with her" The boy replied

"What's wrong with her, Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked

"I don't know, I tried to ask her, but she refused. Damn it, I guess it's finally that time of the year, now that she is a teenager." Ichigo replied as he scratched his orange hair. Matsumoto then glanced at her taichou and Hitsugaya felt his gaze and looked back at her.

"GO!" Hitsugaya was pushed towards the stairs that lead to the bedrooms upstairs by Hinamori, Yuzu and Matsumoto. He glared back at the three and Ichigo glared at him. He sighed and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to which he assumed that it belongs to the twins. He got no response and so he knocked the door once again this time harder, and now the door opened a bit revealing Karin. "May I come in?" He asked, Karin nodded and opened the door wider and he took a step inside.

"HELL YEAH!" Matsumoto screamed out as she high fived with Yuzu and Hinamori when they saw Hitsugaya walked into the room.

"Okay… so what's going on and why are you two here? I only know that Rukia is here" Ichigo asked

"Well…" Hinamori started

* * *

"What's the matter Kurosaki? Your brother and sister are worried" He started. Karin sat on her bed as she looked at the white envelope in her hands, he stayed silent as he patiently waits for her reply. He then observes her more and saw how her beautiful short hair has grown into a long hair that reaches to her mid back, her face has grown feminine and out grown the child look. She may look feminine but she still has her tomboy appearance. "It's nothing much, but…" She started and Hitsugaya stopped observing her and looked at her in the eyes.

"But?" he asked

"BUT WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME BY MY NAME!?" she yelled out.

He was lost for words and blinked as Karin glared at him. He then shook his head and glared back at her "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME BY MY LAST NAME!?" he asked back

"NEVER!"

"THE SAME GOES FOR ME!" The two leaned closed their foreheads leaning against one another as they glared and gritted their teeth.

Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance and pushed the box into her arms which caught her by surprise "What… what's this?" She asked as she held onto the box.

"It's… for… you… Kurosaki" He replied as he looked away.

"What for?"

"For… for…" he trailed off as he looked away. Karin cocked her head to one side and he took a deep breath and said "For hurting you by my actions, Hinamori, Matsumoto and Yuzu told me about it. I apologize" Karin was baffled and then looked at the wrapped box in her arms and then looked at him with a grin. "Thanks Tosh!" She thanked him, Hitsugaya looked at her and then started to blush and turned around. "See you Kuro… Karin" he said softly at the last part and walked away, Karin heard him called her by her name and her grin brightened.

 ** _Review please~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 3

Karin was in her room and looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing the beautiful dress that she tried on before and has received it from Hitsugaya, her long time crush. She blushed at the thought of Hitsugaya buying it for her and what he said to her after she said that she's ugly. She then looked at the wrapped white heels that Yourichi got for her, as a reward for her training in shunpo and she looked at her messy bun that Yuzu did on her and some of her bangs framing her face. Rukia has helped Karin with a light simple make up and as well as placing an accessory on her empty neck.

"Karin-chan! It's time to go!" Yuzu called out

"OKAY! Coming!" Karin yelled back

Tonight was the night of the Christmas prom, Karin walked out of her room to see her sister in a light pink cowl dress with a pink rose in her hair and with a light make up as well. Her hair was let loose and was holding a pink handbag, her face lightened at the sight of her twin sister walking out and grabbed onto Karin's arms.

"Let's go Karin-chan!" she exclaims happily, Karin smiled at her sister's enthusiasm and nodded. The 17 years old twins bided a goodbye to their father and brother as they walked outside, there they saw a red haired boy in a black tux with a red tie and a girl with her hair in a messy bun and was wearing a sleek white dress and she bowed a little. "Jinta!" Yuzu exclaimed as she jumped onto him. Jinta smiled as he opened his arms and caught Yuzu. Karin rolled her eyes at the lovey dovey scene and shook her head as she walked towards the other girl. "Ururu shall we get going?" she asked and Ururu nodded and the two girls walked together while the couple walked behind them heading towards their high school's gym where the prom is taking place.

* * *

?'s POV

As I was hanging out with my friends, the door opened and I heard some people gasps and I too turned around and I froze. There stood Kurosaki Karin in a light blue one shoulder dress that reaches to her thigh in the front and at the back it reaches to her leg with two 3D white and a bit of blue roses, one big and one small on the waist line. I couldn't stop looking at her, she was shining like an angel… no not an angel but a goddess or perhaps something more than a goddess. She walked in with Ururu, Jinta and her twin sister Yuzu. I always knew that underneath her tomboyish appearance and attitude there lies a beautiful princess that is waiting for her prince charming to sweep her off her feet. I smiled as I passed the cup of drink onto my friend who was confused at my action and I ignored him as I approached my goddess.

Normal POV

Karin and Ururu were at the side with drinks in their hands as they watched the couple that they walked together here were dancing to their hearts content. Karin then felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around and saw a boy with brown hair, and blue eyes in a white tux with a blue tie and gave a charming smile to her. Karin waved her free hands at him. "Yo Eiji! Are you enjoying your time here?" She asked with a grin

"Yeah, of course, I'm glad that my date has finally arrived." He said as he grabbed hold of her hand a placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Ururu looked at her confusingly, and Karin turned around and shook her head saying that they're not together or were they planned on coming here together. Ururu nodded in understanding and continued to drink her juice, Eiji looked at Karin and looked at her with sadness for he knows that he doesn't have her complete attention. "May I have this dance? My lady" he asked as he gestured towards the dance floor. Before Karin could decline Eiji has passed her juice to Ururu and dragged Karin to the dance floor.

* * *

Outside the gym stood Hitsugaya in a grey tux with a red tie and a light brown vest underneath his grey blazer. "Can someone explain why must I participate in this event?" He asked annoyed as his eyebrows twitched. "Ah come on Shiro-chan! You know that with this many reitsu gathered in one place, hollows will surely come here" Hinamori said as she was in a violet cowl dress. "She's right Hitsugaya taichou" a blonde hair boy with his yellow bangs covering his left eye wearing a black tux with a violet bow. Hitsugaya growled and looked up to see Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Yumichika and Madarame in their shinigami form and above them as well as the gym. He heaved a sigh and said "Come on" and walked into the gym.

Once he walked in he caught many of the female students' attention and some started to approach him to make him theirs, but he ignored them and gave them a deadliest glare which scared them away and gave him a nasty look. He then spotted Ururu along with Jinta and Yuzu at the side lines. He walked towards them and nodded his head at them. "Hitsugaya-kun!? How are you here?" Yuzu asked

"Kuchiki got an extra ticket for us three and so here we are" He explained, he then looked around and asked, "Where's Karin?"

Jinta then used his thumb and pointed at the dance floor, "There with our school's number 1 hottest guy dancing for an hour or so" Jinta replied. Hitsugaya looked at the direction that he has pointed and his eyes widened at the sight, he growled silently but Hinamori heard it and giggled a bit.

Hitsugaya felt his blood boil at the sight of another man holding HIS girl's hand ' _wait… MY girl? Karin's not mine_ ' he thought when he realized that he has addressed Karin as his. He then heard Hyorinmaru chuckled at his thought and he rolled his eyes at his zanpakuto's reaction and made his way towards Karin and the guy. He patted on Eiji's shoulder and Eiji turned his head with a glare and Hitsugaya looked unfazed and gestured his hand towards Karin "May I?" Eiji growled and was about to decline but Karin put her hand in his and Hitsugaya nodded and pulled Karin out of Eiji's grasp and took her away from a fuming Eiji. Hitsugaya looked at Eiji and smirked and then placed his other hand on Karin's waist and did a small dance with her.

* * *

"Why are you here Tosh?" She asked

"1) is because there's too many reitsu gathered in one spot and we heard that lots of hollows have been appearing because of you and your brother who has been neglecting his job for a while, 2) is because Kuchiki got extra tickets for me, Hinamori and Kira to get into this prom" Hitsugaya replied

"You know Ichi-nii is studying a medical university so of course he will have to at times neglect his duty as a substitute shinigami" Karin said

Hitsugaya scoffed a bit and Karin laughed, "Well… he has been chosen to be the 9th division in Soul Society but he has postponed it until his death"

"Wait what!? Ichi-nii will be the 9th division of the Gotei 13!?" Karin asked surprised

"You didn't know?" Hitsugaya asked a bit surprised that Karin doesn't know. Karin shook her head and he nodded. "I thought he would have told you by now" He commented.

"Geez… once I get back home I'm going to chop him up with my zanpakuto"

"Your zanpakuto?" Karin rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, unless you haven't noticed Toshiro, I said my zanpakuto"

"You're a shinigami!?" he asked in surprised

"… That's the stupidest question I have ever heard from you, of course, I am! Since my stupid dad is one" She replied. Hitsugaya stayed silent and then closed his eyes, "Be careful, the life of a shinigami isn't as wonderful as you think it may be"

"The thought of a shinigami life being wonderful has never crossed my mind" she replied, Hitsugaya smirked at her response and nodded. "When did you become a shinigami?"

"2 years ago"

"Then do you have a hollow?"

"I used to, but I killed her after a few months of training with the visoreds" she replied.

At the side, Eiji was fuming and glaring at Hitsugaya for talking with Karin and making her smile and laugh. "Karin belongs to me and no one else" He said softly as he glared harder at Hitsugaya.

 **** ** _Review please~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 4

After the prom, it was time for students to go back home. Hitsugaya, Karin, Jinta, Yuzu, Ururu, Hinamori and Kira were walking together on the way back to the Kurosaki residence. "So wait, Yuzu doesn't have a zanpakuto yet?" Hinamori asked

Yuzu shook her head and said "No, my reitsu isn't as strong as Karin-chan's and onii-chan's so I guess I will be getting mine after I go to Soul Society and get it the way that you guys get yours"

"Then Karin-san, do you know the name of your zanpakuto yet?" Kira asked. Karin glanced at him and shook her head. "No, no matter how many times I try to get it out of her, she refuses to tell me"

"Or perhaps you just can't hear it" Hitsugaya added and earned himself a strong punch on his arm which he winced a bit and glared at the girl that punched him which Karin put her tongue out at him and everyone laughed.

Once they reached to the Kurosaki residence, both Karin and Yuzu bid them a goodnight and will see them soon and went inside. The other five people then started to make their way to Urahara shouten, on their way there, they saw Eiji leaning against a railing with his hands in his pocket. "What are you doing here Eiji-kun?" Ururu asked.

"Nothing much Ururu, I just have a talk and a business with that bleached hair guy" Eiji replied as he looked at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blinked at him and then looked at the others and then back at Eiji, "Well I have nothing to say nor have any business with you" Hitsugaya said as he walks passed Eiji, but was stopped by a strong grip on his shoulder. Hitsugaya glared at him and Eiji glared back, "I won't take too much of your time"

"Then speak now, you're not only wasting my time but everyone else who is here" Hitsugaya stated coldly. Eiji smirked and "What is your connection with Kurosaki Karin?" He asked

It was silent, everyone that was there stayed silent and watched at how Hitsugaya will reply. Hitsugaya studied Eiji and rolled his eyes, "We're just friends nothing more" Eiji's grip tightens and Hitsugaya gave his deadliest glare, "I've answered your question. Now let me go!" Hitsugaya commanded.

"I do not believe in what you said, but if you **dare** take her away from me. I swear that I will kill you" Eiji warned and left.

* * *

Hitsugaya watches Eiji's back until he was out of his sight. "Are you alright Hitsugaya taichou?" Kira asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry" Hitsugaya replied as he waved it off

"Ermm… Jinta-kun who was that boy?" Hinamori asked as they all continued their walk back to Urahara Shouten.

"That guy is Saito Eiji, he is Karakura high's number one hottest guy and also a captain of the kendo club and the vice-captain of the soccer club" Jinta replied

"Vice-captain?" Kira and Hinamori asked in confusion

Ururu nodded and said "Yes, Karin-chan is the captain of the soccer club, she may be the only female student that is in the soccer club but she is quite popular as well"

"She is popular in both the male and female populations" Jinta added

Everyone nodded in understanding and continued to talk about something else but Hitsugaya was quiet all the time and was thinking back at the encounter of Eiji. ' _Something is weird about him_ ' he thought as he continued to walk.

* * *

A few days later, Hitsugaya stopped his work and took his cup of tea and took a gulp of his tea as he thought back to what Eiji has said to him at the night of the prom. _"I do not believe in what you said, but if you **dare** take her away from me. I swear that I will kill you" _Just the thought of what Eiji said to him literally made his blood boil. ' _What does he want with Karin?_ ' He thought to himself.

' _ **Ever thought that he wants to make Karin his?**_ ' Hyorinmaru asked

' _Make him his?_ ' Hitsugaya asked in confusion, Hyorinmaru sighed and just shook his head saying that it's nothing which left Hitsugaya even more confused but he shrugged it off.

* * *

At the world of the livings, Karin and Yuzu's class were having their PE class outside doing a marathon race as requested by their teacher. As Karin was stretching, many guys were staring at her, or more like at her beautiful skin tone legs, her busts and her arms. Karin felt their gaze on her but she ignored them, and stood up after her stretch and walked towards her twin sister, Ururu and Jinta. "You sure know how to capture their attention Karin" Jinta stated.

"Like I care" She replied. Everyone except Karin laughed, and the teacher blew in his whistle and the students went to the tracks and lined up over there. Getting ready to run, as the teacher was about to blow his whistle once again, Karin felt a strong spiritual pressure and glanced at the direction which her eyes widened at the sight. Even Jinta and Ururu were surprised at the sight, there was a small crack in the sky right in front of their tracks where they will be turning soon, the teacher blew the whistle and the students began to run and the crack widened and out came a hollow. Karin gritted her teeth and pulled out a small green pill and put it into her mouth. She then changed into her shinigami form and commanded her body that contains a soul to replace her to do the class for her. She jumped towards the hollow that was about to raise his right arm ready to crush the students that are running close to it, she pulled out her zanpakuto and screamed a war cry and slashed the arm off its body and the hollow screamed in pain. Jinta and Ururu tried to ignore the scream as they run but couldn't and so they stopped in their tracks and covered their ears. Karin noticed this and glared at the hollow and jumped up once again and slashed the hollow into two. The hollow disappeared and Karin stood on the ground and then ran towards Jinta and Ururu. "Are you two alright?" Karin asked

"Yeah, but its screams are still ringing" Karin called out to her body that stopped running and ran towards them, Karin stepped into her body and helped Jinta and Ururu up.

"God damn it Karin, how the hell are you able to withstand it cries?" Jinta asked as he was walking towards the teacher with the help of Karin. "Well… I don't know… guess I've been killing them too much that I don't really notice that their scream is that high" Karin explained as she carried both Jinta and Ururu. When she finally reached them, Yuzu ran up to Ururu and asked her how she was doing, then asked Jinta. The teacher then told Karin and Yuzu to take them to the nurse's office and they did, as they were walking towards the nurse's office, Eiji watches Karin leave with a smirk and looked away. ' _Karin Karin Karin, you're getting more and more interesting_ ' as he looked at Karin walking away, who is shining in his eyes.

 **** ** _Review please~ *bows*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 5

Hitsugaya received the news of the Karakura high school was getting targeted and was asked to go to the captain's meeting. The meeting began once he got there and was informed about everything, it was then decided that Kuchiki taichou to observe the area.

A man with black long hair with hair clips in his hair known as Kuchiki taichou nodded and immediately headed to the world of the livings. Once he got there he immediately went to the location of the incident without going there in his gigai. Once he reached to the high school, he noticed that all the students are either going home or are going somewhere else. Karin, Yuzu, Jinta and Ururu walked out together, but the sight of Kuchiki caught Karin's attention. "Sorry, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later" before anyone could say anything Karin ran up to Kuchiki.

"Oi!" She called out, Kuchiki turned his head and saw Karin.

"You can see me?" Kuchiki asked

"Yeah, who are you? Ichi-nii's friend?" Karin asked

"Ichi-nii?" Kuchiki asked back

"Yeah, oh. Sorry, I meant as in Kurosaki Ichigo" Karin replied

Kuchiki looked at her and looked at the ground thinking about how he should answer her "I don't think you can call me his friend. I assume that you are his sister?"

"Yeah, I'm Kurosaki Karin." Karin then observed him more and noticed his white haori.

"I take it that you are a taichou of the Gotei 13" She stated, Kuchiki nodded.

"I'm Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th division as well as the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan" He introduced himself. Karin nodded in understanding and grinned, "Then you are Rukia-nee's brother"

Byakuya nodded and Karin grinned "Cool, now that is over with. I take it that you are here to check out the incident that took place over here?"

"How did you know?"

"Why else are you here, other than Toshiro" Karin replied as she walked away. Byakuya watches her and Karin stopped and turned her head around and asked "Are you not coming?" Byakuya said nothing and followed her, and Karin took him to the tracks.

* * *

After Byakuya has finished observing the sight he thanked Karin for her assistance and headed back to Soul Society whereas Karin walked back home. On her way home, Karin stumbled across Eiji who was leaning against a wall and looked up at the sky. "Eiji?" She asked in confusion. Eiji snapped out of his daze and looked at Karin and smiled. "Yo!"

"What do you mean 'Yo'? What are you doing here?" Karin asked after a good laugh at Eiji. Eiji smiled at the sight of Karin smiling and said "I heard that you got something to do at school so I decided to wait for you, after all, it's not a good idea for a lady like you to walk alone this late"

Karin rolled her eyes playfully and continued to walk "I can take care of myself and you know that vice-captain" Eiji laughed and followed Karin home to make sure that she gets back home safe and sound. As they walked they talked about many things, school, soccer and kendo. Eiji couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Karin smiling and laughing which made his heart soar for he has made Karin laugh and smile. ' _That's right Karin, you just need me and me alone, no one else. I will not betray you. I will protect you_ ' He thought.

"Well… I guess this is it, thanks Eiji see you tomorrow" she said and walked into her house, which Eiji still stood outside and made sure that she is completely inside the house.

* * *

The next day, Hitsugaya and his group came to the world of the livings for they were ordered by Soutaichou to keep an eye on the Kurosaki family especially the twins. Karin and Yuzu were outside of Urahara shouten to wait for Jinta and Ururu to come out. They heard a shout "NO!" Karin and Yuzu looked at one another and then nodded as they walked inside to see Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Rukia, Madarame, Yumichika and Renji were there trying to convince Hitsugaya in going to school.

"Oi! What's going on?" Karin asked

"Ah! Karin, we were just trying to get Hitsugaya taichou to go to school with you guys but he refuses" Rukia explained

Karin watched at how uncomfortable Hitsugaya is and she sighed "Then don't come" Everyone went quiet and looked at her, "I may not know the true reason why you guys are here but I don't think there is a need to guard us. And besides, Toshiro can just be like a student that is here for a vacation because he is on his holidays or something" Karin explained.

Hitsugaya looked at her and smiled at her gratefully and Karin just gave him closed eyes grinned. Matsumoto pouted and said "Fine if Karin-chan said so" Hitsugaya sighed in relief and soon Jinta and Ururu came out and soon the four humans left the place and headed to school.

* * *

"So what is the actual mission?" A tanned woman with long purple hair asked.

Hitsugaya looked at her and said "Soutaichou told us to watch over the Kurosaki twins, especially Karin"

"There's no need to worry about Karin, but Yuzu is a worry" The woman stated

"True, since Kurosaki Yuzu's reitsu is very low so she cannot sense any danger nor any of the hollows, which brings her more of a danger, Shihoin Yoruichi" Hitsugaya replied and a large man with glasses came in with a tray of teas, and placed them on the table.

"Thanks, Tessai" Matsumoto asked and the man Tessai nodded.

"I see your point but I doubt that anything bad would happen to her, even if something were to happen, Jinta will protect her" A man with a blonde hair and green and white hat and a fan said.

"As for Karin-chan, there's nothing to worry about for she is a warrior princess" The man added

"Warrior Princess?" All the shinigami present asked

The man smiled and nodded "Don't you agree with me Hitsugaya taichou?"

Hitsugaya stayed silent and picked up his cup of tea and drank it in order to hide his blush. "Urahara, nii-sama has met Karin-chan before and has told all of the taichous that there is something special about her. Do you know anything?" Rukia asked

It was silent after what Rukia said and Urahara stayed silent as he looked at her. A few minutes of silence past and Urahara opened his fan and started fanning himself. "Who knows~~~" He sang, which Yoruichi and Tessai just stayed silent while others were annoyed at his answer.

* * *

" _Hitsugaya taichou, you seem to know Kurosaki Karin quite well" Byakuya stated to him after the captain's meeting._

" _And your point is?" Hitsugaya asked as he placed his arms in his sleeves as he turned to look at him._

" _I have a feeling that she is a very special person." He stated_

 _Hitsugaya looked at him confused and Kuchiki continued "Kurosaki Karin, I feel like she has a very important role this time"_

" _I don't think she has anything to do with the increase in hollows and the "assumed" new threat to Soul Society" Hitsugaya stated_

 _Byakuya looked at him and then continued "I believe she does" Hitsugaya looked up at him and sighed. "What do you want me to do?"_

" _Keep an eye on her and those around her" Byakuya stated and left. Leaving a thinking Hitsugaya alone in the empty meeting hall_

Hitsugaya thought back to his conversation with Byakuya as he sat on a house's roof that is close to the Karakura high where he can keep an eye on the twins who are inside their class doing some exercises that their teacher has assigned for them.

' _Karin… Is not a damsel in distress Kuchiki taichou, but I don't mind keeping an eye on the others_ ' Hitsugaya thought as he watches Karin with a concerned look.

 _ **Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 6

Eiji was stretching and noticed a blob of white hair on a roof glancing at this direction. He looked at the person and then he noticed that Hitsugaya's eyes weren't just directed at his direction but were actually more focused on someone, he followed his gaze and saw that he was actually looking Karin who was also stretching. He bit his bottom lip in annoyance which drew blood, he glared at Hitsugaya before he headed towards Karin. "Taichou~ shall we begin?" He asked

"Yeah, let's" Karin agreed and the soccer team began to do their practice and played a practice match.

Hitsugaya was watching them play this entire time and he has also noticed that Eiji has looked at his direction and even glared at him which made him suspect of him. ' _Can he see us?_ ' Hitsugaya thought and shook his head believing that his eyes were playing a trick on him. "TAICHOU!" Matsumoto called out happily. Hitsugaya sighed and then looked at his fukutaichou and then backed at the soccer match "What do you want Matsumoto?"

"Ne ne taichou, it's almost time for them to finish their clubs" Matsumoto stated

"And?"

"At least go down and walk them back home" Matsumoto suggested. Hitsugaya closed his eyes as he got up from his seat and walked away. "Ah! Taichou! Where are you going?"

"To Urahara's" He replied and Matsumoto smiled.

* * *

Karin walked out of the dressing room back in her school uniform and her bags. Yuzu, Jinta and Ururu were outside waiting for her and she grinned, "Well… shall we get going?" She asked. They all nodded and began to walk home, Eiji soon joins the group after he finished dressing and ran up to the group, hoping that he could have some alone time with Karin.

Once the group reached the school gate, there they saw Hitsugaya leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Oi! Tosh!" Karin called out as she ran up to him with a grin. Hitsugaya opened his eyes when he heard Karin called out to him.

"Kurosaki" He called out as he stood up straight and placed his hands in his pocket.

"What you doing here?" She asked

"It's none of your concern" he replied coldly as he turned around and walked off. Karin frowned but ran up to walk beside him, and have a conversation with him.

"Karin-chan and Hitsugaya-kun sure make a good pair don't you think Ururu-chan?" Yuzu asked. Ururu nodded and smiled at the sight of Karin and Hitsugaya walking, talking and bickering but with a warm atmosphere around them. "Who is that guy?" Eiji asked in disgust

"Huh? Oh That's Hitsugaya Toshiro" Jinta replied

"His connection with Karin isn't just friends right?" He asked as he glared at Hitsugaya.

"For now they are, but soon I'm sure that they will be together soon" Yuzu gushed at the end which Eiji clenched his fists so hard that they turned white. They reached an intersection and Eiji called out "Sorry guys, my house is that way. So see you guys on Monday" Everyone said their goodbyes to him and he took a step forward to the right but stopped. He looked back and saw that everyone was still continuing to walk on their way back to their house, he then glanced at the ground and took a deep breath and ran after them. He then grabbed Karin's wrist causing her to turn around surprised. "Is something wrong Eiji?" She asked

"Karin, tomorrow morning can we have a training practice just between the two of us?" He asked as he tightened his grip. Karin then looked at him and grinned, "Sure, vice-captain. Finally, want to steal my position?" She asked jokingly. Eiji smiled and then replied "Maybe or maybe not" He then let go of her and walked away. Once he was away from them he punched the air in victory. ' _Score 1 for Eiji, zip for that snowman_ ' He thought as he hummed happily on the way back home.

Hitsugaya glared at Karin, in which Karin was confused at his reaction. "What?" Karin asked

"No, nothing. I think you should stay away from him" Hitsugaya suggested

"And why's that?"

"It's just my opinion but I have a bad feeling about him" Hitsugaya said as he looked at where Eiji walked off. "I have no intention of stopping you. It's up to you what you want to do" Hitsugaya added

Karin looked at him and grinned "Thanks for worrying about me Tosh" Hitsugaya nodded and they reached to the Kurosaki household and then they walked off after dropping the Kurosaki twins.

* * *

The next morning, Karin and Eiji were at the soccer field next to the river and were practising their shooting. After an hour, Karin and Eiji sat on the grass to take a break, "Hey Karin" Eiji called out

Karin hummed in response and Eiji looked at her and asked "Want to go get some ice cream?" He asked

"Sure, but your treat for I have shot in more goals than you" She agreed with a grin. Eiji laughed and nodded and the two students got up and walked together to an ice cream shop. "Come on Taichou!"

"NO!" Hitsugaya replied coldly at Matsumoto's plea for shopping. As they were walking, they saw Karin and Eiji at a seat outside eating ice cream.

"You really like strawberry mint ice cream Karin" Eiji commented

"Haha, yeah it's sweet but at the same time fresh because of the mint" Karin replied as she takes another lick of her ice cream. Eiji was a bit aroused at the sight but he composed himself and licked his chocolate ice cream, he then looked back at Karin and realized she has a bit of an ice cream smudge on the side of her lips which caused him to make a soft laugh at the sight.

"What?" Karin asked

"You're not a kid Karin, how on earth did you get an ice cream on the side of your lips" he pointed out as he laughed. Karin moved her hand over to the side to wipe off the ice cream but missed which caused Eiji to laugh harder. "Stop laughing! And help me get it off" She commanded. Eiji's laugh calmed down and he leaned forward to help her. ' _This is my chance!_ ' Eiji thought as he went closer and closer, and Karin started to feel uncomfortable and put her hand up and stopped him.

"Err… where's the handkerchief?" She asked

"There's no need one" Eiji replied as he held onto her wrist and moved it away from his face. Karin's eyes widened at the sight unfortunately she was holding her ice cream in her other hand so she couldn't stop him unless she throws her ice cream at him or drop it but she was debating whether to do it or not.

Once Eiji's was close enough to Karin's face, Karin dropped her ice cream and used her now free hand and stopped Eiji's face from getting closer. Eiji dropped his ice cream as well and grabbed Karin's wrist, attempting to do it again but was pulled off of Karin by none other than a fuming Hitsugaya. "What do you think you are doing?" Hitsugaya asked as he glared at him. Eiji clicked his tongue and glared at Hitsugaya, "I'm just helping Karin to wipe off of the ice cream on near her lips" he replied

"Then I'm sure that there isn't a need for you to get close to her to do that" Hitsugaya stated as he let go of Eiji and stood in between him and Karin. "Tosh…" Karin called out softly.

"I can use whatever ways to wipe off the smudge so I don't think it has anything to do with you" Eiji said.

"It has everything to do with me, for Karin is my girl" Hitsugaya stated which surprised Eiji and Karin, Matsumoto heard that and whipped out her cellphone and started to take photos and started to take a video of the event.

"What!?" Eiji asked

"Oi! Tosh wh-" Karin's complaint was cut short when Hitsugaya pulled her in and licked her face where the melted ice cream was and Karin blushed as red as Jinta's hair or perhaps Renji's or perhaps even redder than theirs. Eiji was dumbfounded at the bold action of Hitsugaya's and Hitsugaya looked back at him and pulled Karin away, with a squealing Matsumoto following them.

 _ **Review please *bows on the ground***_


	7. Chapter 7

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 7

Hitsugaya's POV

Okay… What the HECK just happened? I was just walking with Matsumoto to do our rounds and I just spotted Karin with that Eiji guy and saw that he was too close for comfort. I know that Karin can handle him but before I realized it, I already made my way towards them and pulled him off of Karin. I then declared that she was **MY** girl and then I licked the ice cream off of her, argghhhhh. I heard Hyorinmaru laugh at the sight and I growled under my breath, I then felt Karin got free from my grasp which snapped me back to reality and realized that I was holding onto her wrist this entire time.

"What's your problem Tosh!?" She asked me

"Nothing" I replied as I put my hands in my pocket.

"Thanks for saving me but what's with me being your girl?" she asked, I blushed and said "It's a way for him to get off of you"

I then parted with her after taking her back home and walked away before she could say anything.

"Uwaaaa taichou~ You were so bold! Expressing your love like that and in public!" Matsumoto gushed, I grew annoyed at her and glared. "Reveal those pictures and I will make sure that you will never see your sakes again" I threatened in which she saluted at me when I looked back at her.

* * *

Eiji's POV

That bastard! He ruined the perfect moment! And claims that Karin is his! I gritted angrily at the thought and the memories of him appearing. Fine… I will make Karin mine no matter what it takes, even if it means I have to become a murder. I glared at the direction at where the snowball grabbed my goddess away, I span around and walked away angrily, some people who have witnessed the scene glanced at my direction and I glared at them which caused them to immediately look away from me.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Karin will be mine now and forever. She will not be yours. I thought as I walked into my house.

3rd POV

Days passed and soon everyone was on a short holiday because the New Year was coming. On New Year's Eve, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were staying in Orihime's house once again and the two girls were digging out some clothes for tomorrow. Hitsugaya sighed at their antics and ignored it as he was in the kitchen cooking, for two reasons. One reason is a way to thank Orihime the second one is because… well… Orihime makes interesting foods that he himself can't really accept it. "Ora? You gave up on Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked surprised, Hitsugaya heard.

"Yeah… after all… I love someone else and I know that he has someone else in mind" Orihime replied. Hitsugaya stayed silent as he placed the dishes on the dining table and thought back to the day when he licked the corner of Karn's lips, at that thought he immediately blushed and cleared his voice. "Oi! Dinner is done!" He yelled. Matsumoto came out in her gigai wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt with a brown skirt and a woman with an orange hair and brown eyes wearing a long sleeve pink shirt with white pants walked out known as Inoue Orihime to eat dinner.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-kun" she thanked him. Hitsugaya nodded and soon the three of them started to eat.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow Orihime-chan?" Matsumoto asked as she at her food.

"Well… tomorrow, Chad, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun and I are going to the temple to do our New Year greetings. I remember that Kurosaki-kun also mentioned that Rukia-chan is coming too as well as Renji, Yumichika and Madarame." Orihime replied

"Then can we come too?" Matsumoto asked excitedly

Orihime giggled at her question and nodded "Of course Matsumoto, Hitsugaya-kun?"

She asked as she glanced at him, Hitsugaya stopped his eating a bit and nodded telling her that he will go too. Matsumoto squealed in delight and then an idea came up. "Is Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan going?" Matsumoto asked

"Of course! The Kurosaki family always go there together even Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta-kun and Ururu-chan are going" Orihime replied, Matsumoto smiled in delight and looked at her taichou who had his eyes closed in which Matsumoto smirked evilly.

"Whatever you are planning to do, forget it Matsumoto" Hitsugaya voiced out without opening his eyes nor looking up at her. Matsumoto then started to hum innocently while Orihime was a bit confused at Matsumoto's reaction when Hitsugaya said that.

* * *

The next day, it was New Years, so every woman in Karakura town was wearing a furisode. A lot of people were gathered at a temple where there are some snack stands and people lining up for fortune telling and praying their tributes to the gods. Matsumoto was looking around with a beam and smiled, she was wearing an orange furisode with light blue flowers pattern, and her hair in a bun with an orange flower hair pin to keep it in place. Orihime giggled at Matsumoto's reaction and looked around to find the others, Orihime was wearing a red furisode with flower patterns and her hair was also in a bun with a red flower hair pin to keep it in place. Hitsugaya walked behind these two ladies and was wearing a white winter overcoat over his winter clothes and his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"ORIHIME!" A voice called out, Orihime turned around and spotted Rukia in a blue furisode with purple outlines of flowers on it and have a purple flower hair clip in her hair waving at her. "Rukia-chan!" Orihime waved back and she, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya walked towards her.

"Uwaaa Rukia you look beautiful!" Matsumoto complimented. Rukia giggled and thanked her, then came Renji in a brown winter overcoat, Ishida in a winter blue overcoat, Chad in a grey winter overcoat and Ichigo in a black overcoat. "Where's Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan?" Orihime asked

"They're with Ururu and Jinta" Ichigo replied

"They said that they're going to get a warm drink for us" Rukia added. The trio nodded and a few seconds later Karin, Jinta, Yuzu and Ururu returned with a few cups of warm drinks.

Karin in a plain black furisode with her hair loose, Yuzu in a bright yellow furisode with orange butterflies outline on it and a yellow flower hair clip in hair, Ururu in a violet furisode with dark purple outlines of flowers on it and a purple flower hairpin that was used to keep her hair in a bun, and Jinta in a brown winter overcoat. "Here onii-chan" Yuzu handed a cup to Ichigo.

"Thanks Yuzu" Ichigo replied, and soon everyone got a cup of warm tea thanks to Jinta running back and forth since it is not comfortable for the girls to do it.

 **** ** _Review please~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 8

At the temple, everyone paid their tribute to the gods at the shrine and also went to test out their luck for their fortune this year.

"What did you get Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked after she looked at hers and then looked up at Karin. Karin opened her roll of paper and smiled and looked up at Yuzu "Half blessing, you?" Karin asked back after replying to Yuzu's question. Yuzu grinned and said "Middle blessing"

"That's amazing Yuzu" Karin complimented and the twins moved aside as they talk for others to do their fortune test. "I got blessing taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed, Hitsugaya ignored her and looked at his ' _Great blessing_ ' was written on his paper he then looked at the description and the things that were written were ' _Your love life may be a roller coaster ride, but in the end you will be blessed and will be with your crush/ love one for the rest of your lives. Work: something terrible will happen but in the end, everything will work out_ ' He closed his eyes and placed his fortune paper in his pocket and caught up with others that were discussing about their fortunes.

"What about you Tosh?" Karin directed her attention on him.

"About what?" He replied as he looked at her, Karin shook her head and said "Your fortune"

"It's none of your concern" he replied and Karin rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to tell right?" Karin continued. He sighed knowing that she won't give up until he tells her so he told her. "Great blessing"

She was silent and then gave him a bright grinned with her eyes closed "That's great Toshiro, remember to take it back to Soul Society" He nodded and Karin turned her attention back to Yuzu, Jinta and Ururu who wanted to go look at the stands and Karin joined them.

"Taichou, don't you want to go with them?" Matsumoto asked

 _ **Happy New Year dear readers, please review**_

"Why should I go? You can go too" Hitsugaya asked

Matsumoto pouted "ehh… but I want to spend time with everyone here"

* * *

"Nothing bad will happen to them" Hitsugaya said ignoring her statement and continued to walk with Ichigo and the others. As they were walking, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at a hairpin that has two sakuras on it as decoration, a dark blue one and a light blue one. He walked towards the stand and picked up the hairpin, and took it to the cashier and paid for it. He then walked away from the group to look for Karin. He then spotted her with her group and Eiji who was in a black overcoat with his one of his arms on Karin's shoulder waiting to get a candy apple which Hitsugaya growled under his breath but never the less continued to approach them.

"Oi! Karin!" He called out when he was closer to them. Everyone turned to face him and once Eiji saw him, he glared at him in which Hitsugaya glared back.

"What is it Tosh?" Karin asked

Hitsugaya stopped his glaring contest with Eiji and then turned his attention back to Karin, "Turn around and close your eyes" he commanded

"HUH!?" Karin asked surprised, even everyone was dumbfounded at his command

"Why?" Karin asked after recomposing herself from her shock.

"Don't ask and just do it" Hitsugaya said, Karin rolled her eyes but did as told. Everyone was silent as they watched Hitsugaya walked forward and started to comb Karin's hair with his hands. Karin felt the presence of Hitsugaya's hands playing with her hair which caused her to blush a little. Hitsugaya pulled Karin's hair into an elegant bun and pulled out the hairpin that he just bought and placed it into the bun of her hair to keep it in place.

"Okay, you can open your eyes and turn around now" Hitsugaya said. Karin opened her eyes and turned around to look at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya smiled at her, in which Karin blushed and quickly pushed the blush away, she then felt the gush of wind on her now exposed back neck and she looked at him confused. Hitsugaya just closed his eyes as he smiled, "It suits you, keep it" He said and walked away. Karin was dumbfounded at what he said and didn't know what he was talking about. She then looked at her sister and her friend who looked at her with their mouths a bit wide. "What is it Yuzu? Ururu?" Karin asked

Jinta then pulled out a mirror that Yuzu has asked him to bring just in case her hair was blown into a mess. He handed the mirror to Karin and Karin looked at herself in the mirror and saw the sakura hairpin that Hitsugaya bought in her hair and her hair was placed in an elegant bun. She was speechless and then smiled, and glanced at Eiji. "Does it suit me Eiji?" She asked with a grin. Eiji looked at her and the bun, he hate to admit it but that hair pin really does suit her but he doesn't like the fact that it was that snowman who got it for her.

"Eiji?" Karin called out, he snapped out of his thought and forced a smile on his face. "Yes, it suits you Karin. You look even more radiant" he complimented. Karin grinned and then returned the mirror back to Jinta and the four of them continued to walk around after getting their candy apples while Eiji stood behind and watched Karin's back as she walked and the hairpin. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

* * *

The day was pleasant, and everyone decided to head to the Kurosaki household for a New Year's dinner. Upon reaching their house, Ichigo opened the door and was kicked outside once again, "HA! WEAK!" a man with black hair and beard claimed.

He then noticed his two daughters and his attitude changed immediately as he opened his arm and jumped towards his daughters. "AH! MY DEAREST KARIN AND YUZU! NOW COME GIVE YOUR DADDY A HUG!" He yelled out, but Karin punched him in the face causing him to fly straight into the wall in the living room and she yelled out. "Will you stop doing that stupid Goat-chin!?" Yuzu giggled and everyone sweat dropped at this action of hers while their father went to a poster of a brown-haired woman on the wall and was crying and complaining at how his daughter doesn't love him anymore.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were surprised at seeing the man in front of them and Hitsugaya cleared his throat. "Tai-" He called out but was cut short when Ichigo suddenly came flying and kicked the man at the back of his head making him face planting on the wall. Karin, Yuzu and Rukia ignored their antics and went to the kitchen to prepare for the New Year's dinner.

Once the father and son duo stopped their antics, Hitsugaya was able to call out to him once more "Isshin taichou"

Isshin stopped and looked at Hitsugaya and his eyes widened at the sight. He then grinned and went to Hitsugaya and picked him up like a child and raised him up in the sky, "My my! If it isn't Toshiro-chan! You've grown so much!" He claimed

Hitsugaya blushed in embarrassment and started to throw a fit, "Let go of me Taichou!" Hitsugaya commanded. Matsumoto laughed at the sight and Isshin just laughed as he placed an annoyed and embarrassed Hitsugaya down, Isshin then looked at Matsumoto and grinned. "Seems like you didn't change so much Rangiku" He said, Matumoto nodded and playfully saluted. "Taichou, you didn't change either," She said, "Come on, come on, we have lots to catch up" he ushered Matsumoto and Hitsugaya into the living room while the others also went into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 9

"So otousan was the taichou of the 10th division?" Yuzu asked

"YEAH!" Isshin announced proudly.

"So what kind of taichou were you?" Karin then asked while she ate her food.

"I was the most handsome taichou, the smartest, the most organized and I always get my job done!" Isshin called out with his face high. Hitsugaya cough at his boastfulness and lies as well as Matsumoto. "Your fukutaichou and third seat say otherwise" Karin stated as she ate with her eyes closed.

"Toshiro what was oyaji like?" Ichigo asked after swallowing his food.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou to you" Hitsugaya glared at him with a tick mark

"I'm not sure about the handsome, smartest taichou part, but I won't burst that part of him. But he was definitely not the most organized and he doesn't get his job done. It was always me who does Matsumoto's and Taichou's paperwork" He replied, everyone then glanced at Isshin and Matsumoto who ignored them by chatting happily and eating happily.

* * *

After the dinner, Yuzu and Karin were doing the dishes while the others were talking in the living room, Karin and Yuzu then joined them with a tray of tea and some snacks and everyone continued to talk.

"Why don't you guys stay here for tonight?" Isshin asked happily

"Wouldn't that be too much taichou?" Hitsugaya asked

"Nah! Don't worry about a thing" Isshin waved it off.

"Matsumoto, Rukia-nee and Orihime-nee can sleep with us" Yuzu suggested

"Then I will go get the room ready" Karin said as she ran upstairs. Yuzu then looked at them and sighed worriedly. "But the problem is… they won't have any clothes to wear…" Yuzu said worriedly.

"Don't worry we will wear inner shakusho in our shinigami form" Matsumoto said. Yuzu looked worriedly and nodded at Matsumoto but then at Orihime. "What about you Orihime-nee?" she asked

Orihime blinked and then smiled "Don't worry about me, I'll figure something out" Ishida then pushed glasses up and a star appeared beside him.

"Yuzu, do you by any chance have any fabrics?" He asked, Yuzu nodded and Ishida asked for them and Yuzu went upstairs and then Karin came down. "Well… the bathtub is ready who is going to shower first?" She asked, no one raised their hands and Karin sighed, "Very well… I'm going in then" she said and walked away to take a bath. Yuzu then returned with a few fabrics in her arms and Ishida took them to the dining table and started to make clothes.

"Yuzu! Bring out the sake!" Isshin yelled out

"But otousan, you have work tomorrow!" Yuzu protested.

"Ah! Nonsense I only work when there are emergencies" Isshin replied, Yuzu nodded and walked to get some sake and handed it to him. He poured a cup for Matsumoto, Ichigo, Rukia, Madarame, Renji, Chad, Orihime, Yumichika and himself since Ishida was too busy working on making clothes and Hitsugaya was just not fond of sake thanks to a certain fukutaichou.

"CHEERS TO THE NEW YEAR!" Isshin yelled and everyone with a cup of sake said cheers and before he can even take a sip. He was sent out flying outside since the window was open. "GOAT-CHIN! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU WERE FUCKING DRUNK!? YUZU AND I HAD TO DEAL WITH PATIENTS SINCE YOU WERE NOT SOBERED ENOUGH! NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" Karin lectured, she was in a black long sleeve shirt and a grey knee length shorts as she stood on the spot where Isshin once sat with her hands on her hips and her hair tied into a high ponytail.

Yuzu let out a nervous chuckle while Isshin started to throw a fit and started to spout out some really lame reasons for him to drink but Karin just ignored his plea and locked the window as well as pulling the curtains closed. "Okay! One more room is empty!" She claimed and everyone sweat dropped

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the time until around 2 am, Rukia, Orihime, Yuzu and Karin were in the room sleeping, Matsumoto was sleeping in the living room on the ground since she passed out from drinking too much and no one was able to carry her, either is because they're too drunk or they just couldn't carry her. Ishida slept on the couch after making the clothes for Orihime and Matsumoto, Hitsugaya was in Ichigo's closet, Yumichika was also in Ichigo's room but was on the floor on the futon that Yuzu did, Madarame and Renji were also in the living room on the ground passed out from being drunk while Isshin was in his room since he got back inside from going through the clinic's entrance instead of the door because Karin has locked it.

Hitsugaya was in his inner world with Hyorinmaru in his dragon form and behind him. Hyorinmaru raised his head and looked around, Hitsugaya noticed his zanpakuto's reaction and couldn't help but asked "What's the matter?"

"No… it's nothing. I thought I felt her" Hyorinmaru replied and placed his head back down on the ground. Hitsugaya was confused at his reply but didn't push it any further and closed his eyes. Hyorinmaru opened his eyes revealing his crimson eyes and glanced at Hitsugaya. "Are you not worried about Karin-sama?" He asked

"Why should I?" Hitsugaya asked

"… She may be strong, but there is a limitation to a person's strength"

"I don't get your point Hyorinmaru" Hitsugaya replied as he opened his eyes and looked back at Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru stayed silent and huffed a bit, and then looked away from him and said nothing as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Hitsugaya was satisfied at his zanpakuto's reply and action and he too closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Karin was in her bed squirming and panting a bit as well as sweating. As she grips onto her blanket tight.

" _Karin… Karin… Your light will be consumed by me… and not only that… you will love me and only me… as well as her, she too will only love him_ " A voice said to her. Karin snapped her eyes open and sat up on the bed panting hard, she looked around and saw everyone was sleeping soundly. She looked at her palms and then closed it once again and took a deep breath before she lied down once again.

' _ **Are you alright Karin?**_ ' A strong yet elegant voice asked

' _I'm fine…'_ Karin replied to the voice, after a few silence Karin called out to the voice once again and the voice replied to her by humming.

' _Do you know what that dream was about?_ ' Karin asked

' _ **The dream that you mentioned about… was the voice and you surrounded by nothing but darkness?**_ ' She asked, Karin nodded her head and the voice stayed silent and said ' _ **I'm sorry but no**_ ' Karin felt that the voice was lying to her but she never pushed it and went back to bed after bidding her a goodnight in which the voice returned her a good night as well.

 _ **Please leave a review~**_

 _ **I'll try to update the story as much as I can. Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 10

After 3 days off of New Year, everyone went back to school and something big happened. On Karin's desk was a bouquet of red roses, Karin took notice of it and stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Yuzu was squealing in delight and Ururu's eyes went wide at the sight and congratulated Karin. Karin ran her hand through her hair annoyed and decided to give each of a girl a rose since she cannot carry it all around the whole day. All the girls took one either smiling and thanking her or just glaring at her for not being appreciated for not receiving a bouquet of roses and just giving them away like that. But it didn't end just like that, the next day, an expensive box of chocolates was on her desk again and this time Karin shared it with everyone. The next day after that, she got a basket of teddy bears in a soccer uniform she didn't give it to anyone at school but on the way home she went to an orphanage house and gave the kids the dolls. The next day after that, she got a soccer ball which gave her a headache not knowing what to do with this one because she already has one, so instead, she gave it to the orphanage once again.

Karin was grateful yet annoyed at this "secret admirer" (that Yuzu calls it) for giving her so many gifts but in a cowardly way (in her case). When Karin walked into the classroom expecting another kind of gifts but was surprised to see that there was none but a letter, she walked towards it and opened the letter and in the letter, it says " _Meet me at the roof before going to the club today_ " there was no name written on it. Karin knows that if she doesn't go, this will not stop, so she decided to go to stop this entire thing once and for all.

* * *

Hitsugaya was leaning against the school gate with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, earning stares from female students who are just walking pass or are just on the way to their clubs. Yuzu noticed him and walked up to him "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hitsugaya opened his eyes and saw Yuzu.

"Yuzu, you're on the way to the club?" He asked. He originally called her by her surname but got shouted by Karin, Ichigo and Isshin since they were all confused, so he has called the twins by their names, Isshin by his previous title and Ichigo… while… still Kurosaki. Yuzu nodded "Yeah, just going to buy some things in the supermarket. Are you waiting for Karin-chan?"

Hitsugaya nodded "After all she asked me to help her with her soccer practice"

"Ah! Then you will need to wait since her secret admirer has finally called out to her~" Yuzu said to him. Hitsugaya nodded in understanding and Yuzu looked at him carefully but was disappointed at the sight of Hitsugaya not showing signs of anger nor jealousy. Hitsugaya opened his eyes again and looked at her, "Are you not in a rush?" He asked. Yuzu shook her head and sighed, her sigh caused Hitsugaya to look at her confusingly feeling that her sigh has something to do with him. "Oi! TOSHIRO! YUZU!" They heard Karin called out to them and they turned around to see Karin with a closed eye grin waving at them. Hitsugaya smiled at the sight and Yuzu smiled and waved back, but the next second, time seems to stop for everyone as Hitsugaya's eyes went wide and Yuzu dropped her arm with her eyes widened. Karin's eyes were also wide as she arched her back and looking up at the sky, she then slowly looked down and saw a knife pierced in the middle of her chest and heard many people screamed especially the girls. She then tried to look behind her to see who it was but couldn't as she slowly loses her physical strength and her eyes started to close.

Hitsugaya was outraged and his reitsu went high not only anyone close to him felt the sudden coldness and ice was forming at the place he stood, so high that the shinigamis in the world of the livings could feel his reitsu and a bit of his power in the air. Renji who was in Urahara's underground training area, Yumichika, Matsumoto and Madarame shopping in a shopping mall and Rukia was in a forest killing a hollow all stopped from what they were doing and looked at the direction of Hitsugaya's reitsu. Even Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and Orihime felt it during their class time in their university and they too stopped their writings and looked outside the window.

"If I cannot have her then no one and I mean NO ONE will have her!" Eiji exclaimed as he pulled out the knife and Karin fell onto the ground. He approached Eiji who holds pocketknife in his hand and has Karin's blood on it and punched his cheek hard causing Eiji to fall and collide to the ground hard. Hitsugaya's breathe quickened and became heavy as he gave Eiji a dark and murderous glare. He walked up to him after he shrugged Jinta and Ururu off of him, he even shrugged off Yuzu's grasp on his arms and Eiji stood up and glared at him. Hitusgaya took a shaky breath and threw a punch at him again but Eiji caught it and he pulled Hitusgaya in and punched him on the face. Hitsugaya staggered back and spit out some blood and glared at Eiji. Eiji glared back and the two began to fight, some students went to get a teacher, Jinta, Ururu and Yuzu were attempting to stop them both but couldn't. The fight was then stopped when the earth shook, "Damn it!" Hitusgaya swore as he turned and around to see a hollow landing right beside Karin's body. The hollow howled and reached its claws onto Karin's body and Hitsugaya's eyes went wide, he quickly popped a soul candy in his mouth and went straight for the hollow and cut his arm off which the hollow cried in pain. "Get the students out of here!" Hitsugaya ordered to Ururu and Jinta.

"You! Protect Karin's body!" He ordered his gigai who nodded and went straight to Karin's body but was pushed aside by Eiji. Eiji picked Karin's body up and ran out of the school with a smile on his face, Hitusgaya noticed his escape and clenched his teeth. The hollow raised his other arm to attack Hitsugaya but before he could land a blow, Hitsugaya already slashed the hollow into two "I'm not wasting my time on you" he said and went into his gigai and ran after Eiji.

* * *

Eiji's POV

I was patiently waiting for my goddess to come to the roof by looking at the students who were on their way home or clubs. The door to the roof opened and I turned around to see the beautiful face of my goddess and I smiled. "Oh!? Eiji" She said surprised to see me.

"Hahahaha! Were you expecting someone else being your secret admirer?" I asked after my laugh at her look. "So you were the one that gave me all those gifts?" She asked.

I chuckled and nodded, she too slowly nodded her head in understanding but what she said next surprised me. "Why are you doing this like a coward?" I was speechless and then laughed, she looked at me confusingly and I calmed my laughter down.

"Sorry sorry, I admit that it was a cowardly act but during those times I don't have much courage to give them to you in person without my face getting red" I explained, she nodded and then looked at me waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath and looked at her seriously, "I love you Kurosaki Karin" I confessed, her eyes went wide and she looked away.

"Thanks Eiji, but… I'm sorry… You're like another brother to me" She rejected me. I was silent and then glanced down at the ground and looked out the fence and saw a certain white head talking with Yuzu. "Are you in love with someone else?" I asked as I clenched my hands into fists.

"…" she stayed silent and I heard her softly replied a yes and I looked up at her. "Who?"

She looked away and placed her finger on her cheek softly scratching it, with a soft small blush. "Is it the guy with white hair and turquoise eyes?" I asked, I REFUSE to say this despicable person's name. She looked at me and started to stutter a no, but I know she was lying. She soon then bowed and apologized to me, saying that she hopes we could still be friends and left. I was angry more than hurt, angry at that white pile of snow, I looked at the door that Karin just left and I placed my hand in my pocket feeling the pocket knife that I brought to school. "You will belong to me Karin! Even in the afterlife!" I claimed as I walked after her. Once I reached downstairs, I saw her waving at the whitey and her sister, I pulled out the pocket knife and ran straight to her and stab the knife right in the middle of her back. Everyone screamed at the sight, but I didn't care, I exclaimed that if I cannot have her then nobody will have her too, especially that jerk. Before I knew it, I was punched away and I landed a few yards away. I struggled to stand up and saw it was that white-haired freak that punched me, his eyes were dark and was glaring at me with bloodlust as Yuzu, Jinta and Ururu tried to stop him but to no avail. He stood before me and he threw another punch at me but I caught it and threw a punch across his face in which he staggered back and he spits out blood and he glared at me and I glared back, soon the two of us started to fight. Throughout our fight, I felt the earth shook very hard and I heard this white bastard swore under his breath as he put a green pill in his mouth. It was then I noticed that he and Karin are the same thing for he can see that black masked monster. He ordered his body to take Karin's body away and I gritted my teeth and I ran up to him and pushed him aside aggressively and picked Karin's body up and ran out of the school with a smile.

As I was running I looked at my goddess in my arms and I smiled at her lovingly. "Don't worry love we will be together now and the afterlife, I will be there even if it means killing that shorty" I whispered to her lovingly and placed a kiss on her cold lips and continued to run.

 **Please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 11

Hitsugaya's POV

I ran after that bastard and saw him saying something to Karin's body but I couldn't hear what he said but what he did next was unexpected and I clenched my teeth harder at the sight of him kissing my girl. As I was running behind him I was planning on how to tackle him, he then turned to a corner and I thought of an idea to tackle him at that corner. I then turned the around the corner ready to tackle him but instead of seeing that monster that is holding on Karin's body, I didn't see him, I bit on my lips so hard that I tasted my own blood. I fell onto the ground and I screamed in rage as I began to punch on the ground repeatedly.

Hyorinmaru's POV

' _ **Master!**_ ' I called out but he ignored me and continued to punch on the ground repeatedly with tears flowing freely. It didn't take too long for the floor to be painted by his blood and as well as his hands. I feel so useless, I can't do anything to help him and ease his pain as I continued to watch my master cry in pain not from punching the ground repeatedly but from losing his love one.

* * *

3rd POV

In the living room of the Kurosaki household; Yoruichi, Urahara, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Madarame, Yuzu, Ururu, Jinta and Isshin were either sitting on the couch, floor, leaning against the wall or just simply walking around. The air in the room was tense as they all waited for Hitsugaya's return, "Damn it!" Ichigo yelled which caught everyone's attention onto him. "I'm going to go look for him" Ichigo claimed and he headed for the door once he pushed himself off the wall but was held back by Rukia.

"Wait Ichigo! Just wait a bit longer" Rukia said, Ichigo turned around and raised his voice.

"NO! I have enough of waiting around doing nothing!" He said and as he turned around everyone heard the door opened and they all turned around to see Hitsugaya. Matsumoto gasped at the sight of her taichou, it was a side that she has never seen before, Hitsugaya looked up when Ichigo pulled him by his collar.

"WHE-" Ichigo stopped his question when he saw that Hitsugaya's eyes are kinda swollen, Hitsugaya then slapped Ichigo's hands hard which caused Ichigo to let go of him. Once he was free, he walked towards the place where everyone was, Ichigo walked behind him and Hitusgaya felt everyone's gaze on him expecting him to tell them that they found him. He shook his head and looked down in shame, Ichigo walked to the wall and punched on it while biting his lips, Yuzu started to cry and Isshin sighed in despair. Urahara walked up to him and placed a hand on Isshin's shoulder, who nodded in thanks and stepped onto the backyard. Everyone was feeling sad but they held their tears as they try to console the ones that are crying over the death of Kurosaki Karin. Hitsugaya couldn't stand the atmosphere in the living room and left the house while Matsumoto looked at her taichou with sadness and concern.

After Hitsugaya left the place, Yoruichi then spoke up. "I'm sorry for your loss Ichigo, Yuzu" Yuzu's cries turned into sniffles, while Ichigo still looked away from them. Tears pricked the sides of his eyes but he held them back, Rukia and Matsumoto also tried to hold in their tears while Orihime was sobbing, Chad was trying to soothe her but to no avail as he was sad too. Everyone was sad and Urahara spoke up, "I'm sorry for your loss Ichigo, Yuzu. But Karin isn't gone forever, she's a shinigami now" everyone then looked at him and he looked at him with seriousness in his eyes.

"Then Karin-chan is… could she be…" Rukia started to ask and Urahara nodded. Her eyes widened in realization and opened her soul pager and called someone.

" _Hello?_ " the voice from the other side greeted in question

"Nii-sama!" Rukia called out

" _What is it Rukia?_ " He asked in a serious tone

"Can you help us look for Ichigo's sister?" She asked in urgency and hoping that he will accept

" _Do you mean Kurosaki Karin?_ " He asked

"YEAH! … Nii-sama how do you know her name?" Rukia replied and asked, however, Byakuya didn't reply her. It was then silent at the other side and Rukia started to get worried and everyone else started to get worried as well. " _Very well… Once I find her, I will inform you and will have her reside in the Kuchiki mansion_ " Byakuya agreed and Rukia sighed in relief, which everyone also sighed in relief as well. She thanked him and ended the call. Everyone decided to look for Karin in the world of the living since there is also a possibility that she will still be in the world of the living since she has lots of places that mean a lot to her in the world of the livings.

* * *

Hitsugaya was at the rails where he and Karin met for the second time after their first meeting. He leaned against the railings and was looking at the setting sun as memories of their first meeting flashed through his mind. ' _ **Master… Karin-sama is still alive**_ ' Hyorinmaru stated, but Hitsugaya ignored him as he stared out blankly.

Hyorinmaru sighed at his master's actions and lack of response from him, but he didn't give up.

' _ **Master why are you so angry?**_ ' Hyorinmaru asked

Another silence and Hyorinmaru asked another question ' _ **Do you think Karin-sama will still be in the world of the livings?**_ ' But he got nothing once again. Hyorinmaru was getting agitated at his master's lack of response and he said something that snapped Hitsugaya out of his gaze. ' _ **She means a lot to you isn't it? To the extent of fighting with a human that has ended her life**_ ' Hitsugaya looked down and talked back to Hyorinmaru.

' _She's dead Hyorinmaru…_ ' Hitsugaya stated

' _ **Technically… not yet**_ ' Hyorinmaru argued

' _ **She still has the life of a shinigami**_ ' he added, Hitsugaya ignored his statement and got up.

' _ **Master… please wake up, Karin-sama is not dead yet. She's still -**_ '

' _ALIVE! I KNOW THAT! BUT… Soul society isn't a paradise… one wrong action she could die again… and I could lose her forever…_ ' He trailed off at the end. Hyorinmaru stayed silent and looked at his master with sadness in his eyes and then he asked ' _ **When did you care whether you would lose her forever or not? Aren't you the ice prince? Didn't you claim that she means nothing to you?**_ ' Hitsugaya stayed silent not wanting to answer his question and there wasn't a need to because Hyorinmaru already knew and Hitsugaya knew, they both knew. They both knew that Karin is already in his heart, so then Hyorinmaru said one last thing to Hitsugaya before going away. ' _ **Find her, and protect her at all costs so that we both don't have to lose our treasures again**_ ' and Hyorinmaru left after saying that leaving Hitsugaya to look forward and started to run to any places that he could think of where Karin as a shinigami could be.

 _ **Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates for a while, been busy... with life XDDD**_

 _ **Well hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned to the next one and remember to review**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters)_**

Chapter 12

Karin woke up and looked around her and saw that she was on a dirt road and some wooden shacks around her. She got up and looked at her surroundings more and felt the weight of her zanpakuto on her waist. She glanced down and saw that she was in her shakusho and then glanced back at the road in front of her, ' _well… here goes nothing_ ' she thought as she took a step forward to see if she could find anyone who can help her.

As she was walking around she felt many people stares and glares on her. She even heard some saying "A shinigami…"

"What is a filthy shinigami doing here?" she ignored their detests for shinigamis and just continued to walk until a little boy ran up to her which surprised most people and a frantic mother running up to him telling him to go back and not to get close to Karin.

"Hime-sama!" The boy called out happily. Karin stopped in her tracks and looked at a boy with dark blue hair and sky blue eyes grinning up at her.

"You're that boy I saved" Karin said. The boy nodded his head and looked at her "What are you doing here hime-sama?" he asked, Karin chuckled and bent down to his level and placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Didn't I say to stop calling me that?" She asked with a grin

The boy grinned back and said "You did! But to the souls that you have saved, you are a princess to all of us. A warrior princess!" Karin laughed at his words and once she stopped laughing she looked at him and said "Well… this warrior princess has died" The boy looked at her surprised and his mouth was opened, shocked to hear that the great warrior princess has died.

"WHAT!? HOW!? WHY!?" He asked

"Just got stabbed at the back and lost too many blood to live on" She replied with him a smile. The boy looked at her with sadness and Karin then asked "Where am I?"

"You're in rukongai district 98" The boy replied. Karin nodded in understanding and before one of them could say anything, the mother walked up to him and pulled him away from her.

"What do you think you are doing!? Do you want to get yourself killed!?" She asked. The boy looked at Karin and looked back at his mother.

"Don't worry mommy, she's the shinigami that I've been telling you about that saved me" The boy assured her, the mother nodded slowly but still cautiously as she glanced at Karin. Karin nod at her as a greeting and soon many souls came out but most of them were souls that Karin saved and calls her princess.

* * *

Byakuya walked around in the rukongai district, he hasn't been here for so long, and the last time that he was here was when he first met his late wife, Kuchiki Hisana. He reached to the 98 district (thanks to his shunpo) he spotted a crowd, he stopped his shunpo and approached the crowd by walking. Many souls saw him and moved away and glared at him but he ignored them. He reached to the center and he was surprised that there were some souls that were approaching and talking to a shinigami happily. The little boy noticed Byakuya and quickly hid behind Karin's legs, Karin tilted her head in a questioning way and then turned her head and her eyes widened. "Kuchiki Byakuya right?" She asked, Byakuya nodded and he glanced at the boy who flinched and hid behind her even more.

"Kurosaki Karin, you are to come with me right now, I'll be taking you to Seiretei to meet the Soutaichou and you will be residing in my mansion until further notices" Byakuya commanded. Karin then looked at him then looked at the kid behind her, she then looked back at Byakuya and nodded. "Alright Byakuya-nii" she agreed

"You should call me by taichou now that you are a full shinigami" He stated

"I may be a full shinigami but that doesn't mean I should call you by the title for I am not in a division" She stated and pulled out her tongue and Byakuya suppressed a sigh and grew a tick mark above his head. Then the little boy tugged on Karin's pants, Karin felt the tug and faced him.

"You're leaving already hime-sama?" The boy asked, Byakuya took notice of how the kid addressed Karin and Karin smiled at him sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, I need to go now" The boy pouted at what she said and Karin ran her fingers through her hair, she then pulled out her zanpakuto which shocked everyone but not the souls that are close to her. She cut some strands of her hair and split it into two, she held out the boy's hand and tied one half of the strand that she cut from her hair onto his wrist and did the same to her own wrist.

"Sorry that I don't have a proper thing to tie but please bear with it" she said the boy shook his head indicating that he doesn't mind one bit.

"I promise that I will come and see you soon" She promised him. The boy's face brightened and nodded excitedly and Kairn grinned in which the boy grinned back at him. Karin straightened and look back at Byakuya and nodded, Byakuya nodded as well and turned around with his haori fluttering and shunpoed away with Karin right on his tail.

* * *

Once Karin and Byakuya have reached to Seiretei, they went to the first division and met an old man with a white beard and holding a cane was looking at them. "Welcome Kurosaki Karin, I'm Yamato Juushiro, soutaichou of the Gotei 13" The soutaichou introduced himself. Karin grinned and waved at him, and simply greeted him with a 'hey', Byakuya sighed at her way of greeting while soutaichou just chuckled. "You are definitely Kurosaki Ichigo's sister" He said.

"So is there something that you need from me?" Karin asked in a blunt tone.

Soutaichou nodded and then turned serious "Kurosaki Karin, you are to reside in the Kuchiki mansion for a while until you are in the shino academy"

"Why can't you just place me in the shino academy now?" Karin asked

"Because, Kurosaki, the academy students are now doing their exams so we can't place you in there immediately" Byakuya replied. Karin nodded at Byakuya in understanding and then looked back at Soutaichou, "Even if that is so, you're not planning to have me do the shino academy from scratch right?" Karin asked.

Byakuya and soutaichou stayed silent and Soutaichou motioned Byakuya to get closer and Byakuya did. The two taichous talked, leaving Karin to tilt her head in confusion, the two taichous nodded and then looked at Karin.

"Kurosaki Karin, we will take you to do a test and see which year level we shall place you in" Karin nodded at Soutaichou in understanding and Byakuya then spoke up.

"The test will take place tomorrow, for today you shall rest" Karin nodded once again, Byakuya then bowed at Soutaichou and Karin bowed too and the two of them left the first division to the Kuchiki mansion.

 _ **Remember to leave a review for me TT^TT**_


End file.
